A series of oneshots
by LoveablePunk
Summary: This is a series of oneshots with a female hannibal being coupled with Barney Ross. Enjoy!
1. Can't Be Tamed

Hey everyone! I have a new story with an all new coupling! I tend to like the idea of Hannibal being a woman because people say woman are more aggressive than men and alot more interesting as an antagonist. But i like the pairing of Barney Ross and female Hannibal so I came up with these oneshots. FYI in this story Hannibal is Hana. I own nothing!

88888888

He knew that the moment she stepped into the building, she would be an un-tamable creature.

The history that her family held in medical facilities was very well known but Hana was like a puzzle and all of the pieces were jagged. Every man in this building always gave her mad attention like they were sargents and she was under inspection, not just because she was a very attractive woman and they could see she was built like that, but simply because she had guts. She stood up to the guards all the time and if any of them were rude to her, Hana would retaliate with a smile that would make them quake in their boots. Hana had made sure that everyone one, including Chilton, knew that she could get a bit crazy and she had gone through doctors like money flying out of their hands and they had tried to change her, but had realized that they can't.

Barney Ross looked at her very differently and said for her family's influence over her she couldn't be blamed.

He knew she was a mental case and that many men had fallen by her hand in defeat simply by her ability to get into peoples heads, but that wasn't the case with him. After the workers who kept Hana's cell clean and impenatrible snarled their last insult at her, Barney would enter the cell and her stoic frown would turn into a pleasent smile. Every time Barney was around, she seemed almost glad to be in his presence. Almost.

Barney would question Hana as to what her intentions were when she ate people, she would just smile and tell him she wasn't there to tell them to go to hell or send them there because she simply wasn't a brat like that. She said that if he can understand this then they could make some madness together but then Hana would laugh and say she's joking; But Barney didn't think she was. Sometimes at night when he was working a double shift Barney would talk to her and ask if she got homesick. Hana would simply sit there on her bed and would say that if she had a chance then she would fly, drive, or go anywhere and be apart of something she didn't know. Anything to try and forget about this place because he should know by now that if anyone tried to hold her back she would explode.

Barney said he understood that a psychopath is what she didn't want to be named.

Barney's family had taught him that with the right teaching and guidance any person could be helped and for the longest time he believed them. That is until he met Hana and learned about her horrid past and her decision to make those men pay for the death of her little brother. Never had he seen such pain and never had he seen such destruction especially from a woman.

Despite what his family had said, Barney knew that Hana couldn't be changed.

Several times, Chilton had ordered theraputic shock treatment for Hana to try and draw out the psychopath within her so they could find a way to get rid of it. Hana had surprisingly agreed to this method not because she enjoyed pain, which she didn't, but because it was humerous to see the disappointment on Chiltion's face when he realized she couldn't be changed. Trying to trick Hana into taking "special" medication didn't work either because Barney knew all too well that Hana wasn't a trick that you play. Chilton still had some catching up to do but Barney had realized quiet early that Hana wasn't like other woman because she was wired a different way and even though the others said so Barney knew she wasn't a mistake or a fake because her personality was set in her DNA.

Hana had pleaded with Barney that no matter how hard they tried, that he wouldn't be convinced to try and change her. He had agreed even though his whole head was screaming no, and had told her he wouldn't leave her side until she was better. Hana smiled because she knew that that wouldn't be happening any time soon and as he bid her good night once again, Barney knew that no matter how hard anyone tried Hana couldn't be tamed.

End of Chapter 1.

So what do you guys think? Please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


	2. Friend or Foe?

Hey everyone! I have a new chapter to my series of oneshots and this one is a little angsty with betrayal and love in the struggling relationship of Barney Ross and Hana. I own nothing.

88888888

Barney remembered all too well how he got the scar on his arm, the deep nail marks in his shoulder, and the deep teeth marks on the side of his head now covered by his hair.

_"I know what you've been doing Barney." Chilton said one day very suddenly but Barney knew all too well what the man was talking about. Lately, Barney had been spending time talking to Hana after his shift and his last visit had resulted in him leaving the front doors unlocked. Oops._

_"What exactly is that Mr. Chilton?"_

_"Don't play this game Barney because I'm in no mood for bull shit. You've been going after your shift to see little miss cannibal, havn't you?"_

_Barney bit the inside of his lip for a moment at Chilton's cruel nickname for Hana and kept his face as stoic and proffesional as possible._

_"Yes and I don't see any damage by my actions."_

_"We aren't a boarding house Barney, nor am I paying you to be a companion to that thing down in the dungeon. You come here and do your job by leaving her isolated in her own little world or I will take matters into my own hands. Understand?"_

_"...Yes sir."_

_"Good. Now get out of my office."_

_"I know that he's talked to you about our nightly chats Barney."_

_"I know."_

_"And still you come back?(clicks tongue five times) Naughty boy you are, disobeying your boss."_

_"I'm my own boss and the truth is...you are interesting to talk to."_

_"It's not just that is it Barney? Despite my despicable acts against the justice system and my rather un tamable spirit, you seem to have an interesting attraction towards me that keeps bringing you back. Am I right or wrong Barney?"_

_"..."_

_"I don't suppose the answer is on that awful floor Barney."_

_"...You're right."_

_"There's no need to be ashamed Barney, and while we're being completely honest I find you reasonably attractive as well."_

_Barney's heart skipped a beat for a moment and when he looked up at Hana he was her expression was completely truthfull. He stood and approached the glass until he was an inch away and Hana did the same then Barney's hand came up to press against the glass. Hana's followed suit and was soon pressed against Barney's hand with the glass barely seperating them from eachother._

_Barney tightened the last strap of the mask around Hana's head firmly securing it in place over the lower part of her face. Then he made sure the straight jacket was secure in all of the right places and began to wheel Hana down the hallway._

_"I never thought such pre-cautions would have to be taken if one just wanted to go and take a shower."_

_"Hana, you know why we can't leave the mask off. Not after what happened to that doctor."_

_"Ah yes i remember. How is he and his facial lacerations doing? Or should I refer to him as Mr. Potato head because of his removable nose?"_

_Barney almost snorted in laughter at her comparison but quickly caught himself before it could happen. He didn't want Hana knowing he thought her somewhat dark humor was funny. Especially since she was on punishment still._

_Finally reaching the shower room, Barney stood Hana back up and went to prepare the water. Turning the hot faucet first then the cold one the water came out of the showerhead and began to fill the room with steam. Turning around, he walked back to Hana to undo the straps holding her in place and help her out of the straight jacket. Hana was wearing a white tanktop underneath and the steam from the shower had caused her to start to sweat making it stick to her figure. Barney tried not to look but because of his height his eyes caught the fact that the woman wasn't wearing a bra and his mind started to wander to more despicable thoughts. He quickly pushed them away._

_"Barney?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How much trouble did you get into for our little chat last night?"_

_"...I got my keys taken away and have to work the graveyard shift for two months."_

_"Ouch and all that for just talking to me?"_

_"Not just talking, he saw that I touched the glass and he's afraid I may be making wrongful connections."_

_"Do you think you are?"_

_"...No." and with that said, Barney pulled Hana's mask off and pushed his mouth against her's. Hana stood still for a moment then wrapped her arms around the black male's neck and flushed her body against his. Barney's arms wrapped around Hana's middle and one hand rubbed her back soothingly as the other explored her chest, kneeding one of her breasts gently which drew little muffled mewls from her. It had been so long since either one of them had this sort of contact and no matter how breif it may be, they wanted to make it last. But unbeknowst to them Chilton had made good on his promise of keeping an eye on Barney and he had followed the two when they had gone to the shower room. Chilton had been listening in on everything that had been said in the shower room and as he heard Hana laugh he grinded his teeth and left._

_Barney stuffed the last document into the cabinet and with a flick of his wrist he closed it for good. With a satisfied smile he swirled around in his chair only to be met with the sight of Chilton standing in the doorway. Surpressing a groan, Barney stood up to adress the man properly._

_"Can I help you Mr. Chilton?"_

_"No but you can help yourself to sitting down while i get those keys and unlock the door to the dungeon. I need to have a little talk with our cannibal."_

_"Has..she done something wrong, Dr. Chilton?"_

_"You could say that. I will need you to wait here until we're through Barney because these nice men do not like to be interrupted." Chilton said guesturing to two armed men behind him._

_"Why are they here?"_

_"To question her of course. Now open the door."_

_"Dr. Chilton I.."_

_"Open the door Barney or I will be forced to let you go."_

_"..."_

_Without a word Barney pressed the button on the panel and both of the cell doors that led to the dungeon opened. With a smirk Chilton walked into the hallways with the two guards followig him and Barney watched them on the screen. They stopped in front of Hanna's cell and Barney really wished that he could hear what they were saying._

_"Hana! Get up!" Chilton snapped at the seated woman._

_"Very well Mr. Chilton there's no need to snap. See? I am a good patient."_

_"Cut the polite crap and stay where you are. Open the door and put her mask on." Chilton said to the guards after addressing Hana. They complied and while one of the guards put handcuffs on the woman's wrists the other put the mask over her face. Suddenly, the guard hit Hana's knees with a nightstick causing her to drop to the floor onto them and hiss from the pain. The other slapped her across the face which threw her onto her back and when they tunred her onto her side, one guard began to rip her shirt open and the other tugged her pants off with the cotton white panties following. Exposed to these vile men, Hana kept her eyes closed and she held back a whimper as they began to kick her in her stomach and her lower back but despite her protest, a whimper did leave her lips when she heard a crack from where they hit her knees. Hana shuddered as she felt a hand comb through her hair and she could barely hear Barney yelling at the men to stop this._

_"Hana! HANA!" Barney screamed as he tried to open the gates but for some reason they were jammed._

_"Leave her alone! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"_

_Chilton held his hand up for the men to stop and he walked over to the woman's form then knelt down in front of her. Sliding his hand over her head he took ahold of her hair and jerked her head up so her face was level with his. His other hand carressed her thigh disgustingly and slid over the curve of her waist to rest at the dip of her hips._

_"I have seen alot of shit from you lately Hana and I would love to teach you a lesson about obedience, but I think you've probably learned right? Right." Chilton said as he jerked Hana's head up and down in a mocking nod and as he did the mask fell off her face. He pulled her head close and whispered in her ear,_

_"What's wrong? No smart comebacks or polite things to say, little miss cannibal?"_

_"...If you fire Barney then you'd better hope that my stomach is full next time we meet or you'll be found in a silver pot." and with that said Hana licked Chilton's face and in disgust he punched her in the head which knocked her out cold. Motioning to the other guards, Chilton walked out of the cell taking Hana's clothes and blanket with them and they passed Barney who had finally gotten the gate open and was rushing to Hana. _

_Pulling the door open Barney rushed over to the woman, carefully cradled her prone body and rubbed her hands to try and circulate blood to her body. Barney had brought an extra blanket with him which he wrapped around her form to keep her body from losing heat._

_"Hana? Hana? Come on please wake up." Barney said as he patted her face trying to get her to wake up. Unbenowest to him, her hand was moving and came around to the back of his head. She lightly stirred and her other hand came up to rest on his arm and Barney shook her a little to try and wake her up all of the way._

_"Hanna please I-!" Barney suddenly had his head pulled down as Hana's eyes shot open and growling, she clamped her sharp teeth down on the side of his head. Growling like an animal she tried to tear the skin but Barney fought her and ended up getting his arm torn up because her fingernails had dug too far into the skin. Staggering backwards, he quickly got out of the room shutting the door and after taking a few deep breaths he looked back and saw Hana sitting there, the blanket pooling around her waist, blood dripping from her mouth and down her neck, and the shadows of the cell falling over her face making her look utterly monstrous._

Shaking the memories from his head Barney went back to work with the lesson he learned still in the back of his mind. Hana now thought of him as either a friend or a foe and Barney always knew that he would not be one or the other, but both.

End chapter 2.

Please R and R.

-LoveablePunk


End file.
